


Supernatural Drabbles

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Dean, Feels, I'm Sorry, I'm not kidding about this, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Probably about as much as the angst, lots and lots of angst, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory title is self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a terrible person with no life who can't finish three chapters for three stories, have some drabbles. They're Dean-centric and feely as all get out because I was up at 4 am on Pokefarm and my plot bunnies were smoking some angst.

Dean Winchester has grown up behind a mask.

At the tender age of four, when the world is supposed to be happy and bright and filled with sunshine and unicorns and rainbows, Dean is thrown into a world no child should ever have to see. His family is broken. His mother is dead, his father has shut down and all that's left is baby Sammy. 

That's when he dons the mask.

He smiles for Sammy when he cries, he is brave for daddy but in the end, beneath it all, Dean is broken.

He's so very broken. The mask is there to hold him together. If he seems fine, then he is fine. He jokes and messes around and teases because that's what a normal kid would do. That's what he would be, what he should be. But he can't. There is no more of the happy go lucky four year old. No, Dean has a job now. And that's taking care of what's left of his family. To be daddy's good little soldier and look after Sammy.

After a while, one couldn't tell the difference between Dean and his mask. But if you looked closely, if you paid close attention, you could see where the mask was cracked a little. 

Only a little though. Dean rarely shed tears, even in cases where it should be completely okay to cry. His reason was that he was a Winchester, and only girls cried. Only girls showed their emotions. He wasn't a girl, he was a soldier, daddy's little soldier. 

Sammy could cry though. He would cry for them both. And some nights, when it was dark and their father left them in a dark, dank motel room alone and Sammy was crying from a nightmare, he would cry too. Only a little though.

Only a little.

Dean is broken, so very, very broken.


End file.
